The invention relates to a water outlet faucet having a transmitter, a receiver and an electronic circuit arrangement for non-contact actuation of a built-in shut-off valve, "Non-contact" water outlet faucets of this type are to be understood both as wash basin faucets and other washing devices and the like required in the sanitary sector. They generally operate using infrared beams, which are reflected by the hands or other body parts of the user and are picked up by the receiver.
There are already intelligent water outlet faucets which contain a highly developed, comprehensive electronic circuit arrangement (microprocessor), which is fed by a built-in battery. Such a circuit arrangement can be operated in various modes of operation, so-called functions, which differ from the basic mode of operation in which cold water flows as long as there are hands under the outlet. The selection of the mode of operation takes place with the aid of a special setting device (remote control) by transmitting infrared setting signals which are picked up by a decoding device contained in the circuit arrangement via the receiver, which is otherwise used operationally, for example as a photoresistor.
However, the device is generally not ready to pick up, its operation is to some extent complicated and it makes the purchase price of the automatic faucet more expensive.